


Thunder, Sex, and... Our Sleeping Daughter?

by CodeLupin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aspiring parents please don't actually do this lmao, F/M, Fluff, Minor character spoiler from the manga, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeLupin/pseuds/CodeLupin
Summary: What happens when you have a sexually aroused husband and a faint-hearted daughter all on one stormy night? Or for worse, both on the same bed?Well, Historia knew she could've handled this better as a responsible and dignified parent... Except she didn't.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	Thunder, Sex, and... Our Sleeping Daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder: For those non-manga readers, I'm talking about a different Ymir (Not Freckled Ymir) as you can see from the tags. A bit of a spoiler just to warn you. Anyways, enjoy!

Gray clouds loomed over the bustling city, the sky turning darker each passing minute as it warned everyone of an incoming downpour. Ymir stared out the windows, tuning out the noise inside the busy classroom. Her classmates were already packing their bags as she, on the other hand, absent-mindedly looked down towards the people pacing about; Some pulling out their umbrellas while others ran the streets.

"Ymir? Class is dismissed." She heard her teacher call out to her. "Your father will come fetch you per usual, right?"

The girl glanced at the woman approaching her, nimbly nodding.

"Well, be careful on the way home," Ms. Ral added with a soft tone, looking out the windows with her. Ymir packed her stuff then stood up, modestly holding her bright raincoat.

"I came prepared," she said with a rather proud look. "Mom would always remind me to bring this at all times."

"That's good then." Ms. Ral smiled as she walked out the room with her student, turning off all the lights and air-condition. The lobby was filled with children of all ages playing about, each waiting for their parents to accompany them on the way home. An old lady, along with her grandson, approached Ms. Ral for some inquiry.

"I'll see you on Monday, okay? Stay safe." The teacher patted her head before chatting with the concerned guardian.

Ymir sat by the benches, holding her raincoat protectively within her arms. The sky started to rumble loudly in the wake of the incoming storm, a few gasps emanating from some of the kids. Her feet started to tap nervously as she glanced up the sky. She wasn't a big fan of the rain after all.

\--

The rich scent of the sizzling meat wafted around the whole kitchen, creating a warm and welcoming ambiance. Historia stirred the steaming pot as the aromatic mixture of spices arose from the seasoned stew. She scooped a spoonful and took a sip.

"Just right," she commented with a pleased grin. Hands on her hips, she glanced at the clock. An hour more before the two arrives. The television resonated across the halls, loud enough for her to understand as she opted to clean her workplace.

"As noted this morning, we will be experiencing heavy wind and rainfall. We advise everyone to take precautionary mea-"

The newscaster was cut off from the disturbance in signal, static replacing the program. Historia peeked through the living room, plate in hand before thunder struck suddenly, yelping as she nearly dropped the fragile item.

"That was too close," she uttered as she carefully placed it back on its rack. Glancing outside, dark clouds were forming in collective groups albeit slowly. Her phone rang by the window sill, taking a glimpse before answering.

"Eren?"

"Hey, Historia," he replied. "I'm about to pick Ymir up, do you need something?"

"No," she answered, walking through the carpeted living room then sitting on their loveseat, adding, "Oh, did you bring an umbrella?"

A pause. She looked at her phone in confusion, wondering if it was another signal disturbance. Shuffling was heard from the opposite line, some cursing and swearing before finally, "Yeah, about that..."

From where he was, he could practically see his wife's disappointed expression. He forgot the car was in the shop that day. Luckily, his daughter was a good scout who probably brought along a raincoat for situations like these. Although probably just one that would fit her.

"We'll take a cab home, don't worry," Eren said, assuring her they'll arrive scot-free. He figured she wouldn't really prefer taking care of not one, but two sick Yeagers coughing through the whole weekend. A nightmare, really.

"Alright, just come home safe. I cooked some stew and-"

The television abruptly returned to its normal state, the news now on a different subject. She cringed slightly as she heard static interrupting their conversation.

"Historia? I'll call back later," he said, voice becoming erratic through the line before it automatically hung up.

The boiling pot whistled from the kitchen, alerting her of the cooked stew. She hoped they'd arrive before the food gets cold.

\--

Eren walked the pavements leading to his daughter's preschool. Pausing by the lobby, he looked around, soon locating the familiar mop of blonde hair.

"Ymir," he called as he approached. She turned to his attention, immediately lighting up as she ran towards him. He caught her in an embrace. "Ready to come home?"

"Yeah," she answered, relief washing over her face. She seemed worried at first.

Eren assisted his daughter in her raincoat, pulling the hood too far over her face, chuckling as he did so.

"I can't see..." Ymir mumbled, adjusting the straps of her bag and then her hood. Satisfied, she saddled up close to her dad as he held her hand. They walked slowly until they reached the gates, Eren noticing how tense she acted. At this pace, the rain might catch up to them sooner than he thought.

"Something wrong?" He paused, looking down at her when thunder struck the skies once more. She flinched, snuggling closer to him. Oh.

Eren crouched down to her level, caressing her head in comfort. "I bet mommy prepared your favorite stew tonight. You wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"

She peeked at him through her hoodie, face gleaming at the thought as she grunted in reply. Truly a girl who spoke more through her expressions.

"Then I'll be your car for now." He patted his back, nearly kneeling on the ground so she can reach him. Ymir latched herself onto his back almost immediately. A piggyback ride never failed in cheering a kid up. He had to thank Armin for this advice.

"Alright." He stood, making sure she wouldn't fall on the way. "Buckle up, miss."

Ymir giggled, surprised as Eren set off without warning. Taxi cabs don't visit this part of the city often so he had to dash them to the nearest terminal. She felt the cold wind drift across her face, her hoodie falling off easily. Eren sprinted quickly yet carefully across hasty streets, determined to bring them home before even a droplet of rain hits his daughter. His wife would go wild otherwise.

Reaching the terminal, he dropped her off gently, huffing languid breaths. They rode a cab home, Ymir resting her head by the car window as buildings, lights and people rushed from her sight. Night was nigh upon the city.

\--

Historia heard the front door click as she washed stained pots and pans. Leaving her task for a while, she dried her hands and paced to the entrance. Ymir reached out to her mom for a hug who carried her tenderly in turn.

"Just in time." Historia kissed her daughter's cheek as she asked, "Can you prepare the table for me?"

Eren proceeded to the living room, dropping off their belongings by the couch. Ymir could smell the enticing aroma of tonight's dinner, stomach grumbling in reply. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sounds like we'll be having dinner a bit earlier," Historia said, briefly paying the clock a glimpse as she set her daughter down. It was half past 5.

Ymir sauntered to their dining table and started to arrange their utensils for supper. She held each of them carefully, laying them down one-by-one as they clanged lightly. They weighed a lot more than she wanted to admit. Her small hands barely covered a fourth of the round plate. Eren leaned by the doorway as he laughed at her cautiousness before helping with the rest. Finally, they were done.

"Don't you usually watch something at this time?" He asked as he took note of the time. She perked up before suddenly speeding across the house and into the living room. Plopping on the couch, she grabbed the remote and changed the channel, Eren following soon after.

The room was dimly lit solely by the television as Ymir focused her attention on-screen. Eren looked out the window, droplets of rain starting to pour down with subtlety. He can faintly hear the running water from the other room as an idea popped into his head. Glancing at Ymir whose eyes were glued to the screen, he smirked wolfishly as he strode towards the kitchen.

Historia stood concentrated at her task at hand as she hummed a melodic tune. Rubbing sponges against bowls thoroughly, she jumped as arms encircled her waist, back growing warmer almost instantly as a large form invaded her whole being.

"Hey." Eren whispered next to her ear, hands snaking around her body teasingly. His touch consumed her thoughts uninvited.

"I'm busy, Eren," she hissed, hands trembling as she held the slippery bowl. One hand traveled down her thighs, squeezing and relishing in its softness. It slid further beneath, stroking her inner thighs. The other hand shamelessly cupped her breast.

"Eren!" Historia whined and struggled, body stuck in between him and the running sink while her hands were undeniably wet. She didn't exactly want to stain her husband's shirt with dirty sink water. After all, she'll be the one to clean it later on.

"It's been weeks, Historia." Eren sighed against her neck, tracing his mouth over it languidly as he thrusted his hips against hers. They moaned in unison.

It's only been a few days and they both know it.

"Still," she whispered back. Her breaths came short as he rubbed her clothed clit. "Ymir might see us..."

"She's watching TV."

As if that reassured her. His hand went beneath her shirt, cupping her breast fully as he pushed more and more against her, his member starting to grow. He pinched a nipple, earning him a choked moan.

"Are you seriously going all the way?"

He licked the shell of her, going down on her neck once more as he teased her bud below. Wet hands gripped granite as she tried to hold back her brazen cries. Historia couldn't take it anymore. The bowl she was once holding abandoned along with the running faucet. Her knees were growing weak from this blissful torture.

"Eren," she whispered, wet hands gripping his forearms. "Later in bed, please."

She was impressed at how sane she sounded despite her arousal going wild in her nether regions. Eren paused, hands eventually leaving her body as he moved away. She whined softly at the loss of warmth.

"You really mean that?" He teased her as she glared at him. Eren gave her a chaste kiss before hearing footsteps approach them.

"Mom? Dad? The TV's not working."

Historia snatched the already clean bowl, rinsing it rather aggressively while Eren flew across the other side of the room, suddenly interested at a closed refrigerator. He turned to his daughter who peeked by the doorway curiously. Taking this as a necessary break from the tense atmosphere, he accompanied Ymir back to the living room.

The cable company merely issued a notice on-screen, displaying a weather interruption. The rain tapping against the roof reverberated faintly across the whole house as it grew louder and louder.

"Let's turn it off for now, alright?"

Ymir looked quite disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll watch it together tomorrow." Eren smiled as he pinched her cheek softly, declaring out loud, "If this happens again, I'll beat their asse-"

"Eren." Historia called out firmly.

"Yeah, yeah. _No bad words._ Got it."

He pulled the cord for the meantime, Ymir padding to her school bag as she picked out her notebook and such.

"Got some homework?" He sat beside her on the carpeted floor.

"Yeah," she answered before looking down and contemplating. "But I'm not really great at drawing..."

"Then you'll learn from the expert." Eren smirked smugly, raising his biceps. "Watch your dad ace this activity."

Ymir was edging between believing and doubting him as she never really saw him draw before. Nonetheless, she handed him her notebook.

Eren stared at the item in question.

A bird.

'Easy enough,' he thought. He wasn't actually an expert of course, but no good father would want to disappoint their own kid. Even if it meant his doodle would look like shit.

Historia walked in, stretching and sighing as she sat next to them. She noticed how the two seemed very focused and concentrated. The lamp emanated a warm glow, bright enough to see yet not too much of a bother. The rain pattered loudly outside, but only delivered a faint murmur inside the household. Ymir relaxed, leaning on her mother who caressed her head.

After a few good minutes, Eren displayed his work proudly. "Feast your eyes."

Confusion immediately painted across the two blondes' faces, visibly squinting at his work. This took him how many minutes?

He heard his wife mumble, "That's a feast alright."

"Is that a..." Ymir tried to think about it first, observing the piece of paper carefully. "Uh, a cloud?"

Eren scoffed at the two mocking his masterpiece. Sincerely or not, it didn't matter. He may not be an art virtuoso, but damn.

"It looks like tonight's dinner." Historia really couldn't keep her mouth shut. He darted his gaze towards her as she winked teasingly.

Huffing, he handed over the notebook to them, feigning his irritation. "Well, maybe you two can do a better job."

A few scribbles and erasures later, they presented their work with a smug grin.

"We're having dinner early after all," he announced as he stood up. The two laughed victoriously while exchanging high-fives, Eren heading out with a satisfied smirk.

Ymir made sure to scrape every bit of tonight's dinner, slurping her soup happily as crumbs covered her face. The flavors danced in her mouth, eating everything to her heart's content. Her parents stared fondly until it became a bit too worrying.

"Ymir, slow down a little." Historia wiped her daughter's face clean with a towel, holding her cheek gently as Ymir paused in her frenzy. She was flattered and all but the continuous intake was worrying her.

Eren leaned close to Ymir, whispering, "You can savor it more by eating slowly."

As if it was the most enlightening and smartest thing she had ever heard, she took this into mind and ate much more carefully. Her parents eyed each other.

'Look at you, being a smartass.' Historia's gaze told a lot.

'It worked, didn't it?'

They ate the rest of their meal until their stomachs were satisfied. It was 7 in the evening yet the dark sky told a different story, the moon showing no signs of appearances as the storm overtook the night.

"Damn," Eren gruntled as he leaned back and stretched. The cafeteria food at work was pure garbage compared to this piece of art. Historia sported a million-dollar smile before standing up and gathering the used dishes.

"We'll deal with this." Eren passed by, carrying as much as he could as he headed to the sink. He washed them meticulously as Ymir dried them after. Historia took a glimpse outside, the rain thrashing the empty streets as frogs faintly croaked and grumbled. She figured she could prepare some hot water in case the power goes out, and then have her daughter sleep early.

"Ymir," she called out as she stood by the kitchen's doorway. "Wanna come join mommy for a bath?"

Filing all the plates in their rightful places, Ymir agreed as she dried her hands and padded to her mother.

"I also want to join mommy for a-"

"Alright," Historia interrupted loudly. "Your dad can handle that by himself, so let's go." She looked at him and stuck her tongue out in mock, Eren repeating the same gesture. Just you wait. 

Fog filled the small area, clouding up the mirror as it provided some warmth amidst the cold weather. The hot water was much needed as the two showered. Stepping out the shower curtains, Ymir brushed her teeth while her mother dried her hair with her pink, decorated towel. She wanted to do the same. Historia laughed as she had to crouch down a bit more for Ymir to reach her head. Although it served no purpose when her small hands found it hard holding the large towel all the while rubbing firmly. Dressing up, they got out, feeling fresh and nice.

Eren got up as soon as he heard the door open, carrying his own towel and clothes in hand.

"There's hot water in the drum." Historia guided Ymir to her room, the girl swaying slightly as exhaustion soon caught up to her.

"Thanks," he replied. A hot bath sounded so damn nice right now. He felt the hem of his shirt being tugged lightly.

"G'night," Ymir drawled out as she yawned. He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her head, bidding goodnight.

"How 'bout me? No goodnight smooches?" Historia quipped, pouting teasingly.

"You'll get your smooches later." Eren turned and headed to the bathroom. "I think you know very well it ain't bedtime for us yet." He didn't even give her a chance to retort as he closed the door behind him. Ymir lazily stared in curiosity as her mom grew flustered.

The two entered Ymir's bedroom, Historia clicking on the lights as she guided the sleepy child to her bed. The downpour never seemed to ease as it continued to fall hard. Historia tucked Ymir in as the girl settled comfortably beneath the warm comforter.

"Night..." Ymir murmured, eyes falling close as her mother kissed her goodnight. How cute.

Walking out, Historia turned off the lights and closed the door behind her quietly. That's one Yeager taken care of. About to enter their own bedroom, the busy bathroom caught her attention. Before she knew it, her feet brought her to the door, hand checking the knob. It was unlocked.

She tapped the knob with her finger, contemplating if it's worth the wait. The devious glint in her eyes vanished as she thought, 'Maybe I should wait until he's done.'

A few seconds passed.

You know what? No. This was payback for before. Historia pushed the door open, steam immediately hitting her face as she stepped inside. On the other side of the curtain, Eren was was nearly done, rinsing his long dark hair for last. He sighed in satisfaction.

Grabbing his towel, he tied it around his waist, pulling aside the shower curtain then stepping out. Only then did he notice his visitor. A welcome visitor, nonetheless.

"Desperate, aren't we?" Droplets of water traveled across his tanned skin before dripping down wet, slippery tiles. He smirked. "Couldn't wait 'til later?"

"You don't want to?" Historia leaned back against the door, provoking her husband with a teasing grin.

"Not that I don't want to but-" Eren slid a naked foot against the tiles, "We might slip if we do it here thou-"

"We're not going that far," she retorted as her face heated up. They haven't, in fact, tried it yet but the thought seems a bit dangerous. Hm. Maybe next time.

Sliding back his dark hair, he started, "Then..."

He paused as she approached him, the mood instantly changing with her intent gaze. Her fingers reached out, gliding down the expanse of his wet, muscled torso. Historia tipped her toes up, kissing him passionately as she teased his lower abdomen, trailing the line of his pubic hair. She broke it off, a thread of saliva connecting their lips. Eren challenged her with an intense look.

She kneeled down, holding his thighs for support. Towel slipping of his hips, his cock lay in front of her, already half-hard and waiting. Historia looked at him from below as he stared at her in turn, leaning back against the bathroom sink. They seem to have a thing for being in-between sinks.

Her lips spread open, mouth huffing hot breaths of air. Tongue darting out, she licked the head languidly before striding it across his whole length. Eren shook lightly. She ran her tongue along the sides, swirling around the head then repeating the pattern. Her eyes remained on him, alluring and focused. It was unbearable.

"You sure are taking your sweet time." He shivered as Historia teased the dripping slit of his head, heated gazes trained on each other.

Holding his dick in her hand, she spit on his cock, stretching her mouth open. She started with his head, inching in slowly until she couldn't take it anymore, her other hand pumping the rest of his member.

Eren groaned as she stroked his base, tongue licking the underside here and then, causing his hips to abruptly stutter. Increasing the rhythm, his breathing grew more uncontrollable. Historia paused every once in a while to breathe before going back in like it's a damn battlefield.

"Shit," Eren sighed, leaning his head back as his eyes closed in bliss, adam's apple in motion while he gulped.

Historia leaned back and took him out her mouth, a 'pop' resonating around the room as her hand continued to stroke his cock. She smirked, holding his member next to her cheek, precum spreading messily across her face. Eren peered down at her, jaw tightening as his fingers gripped her blonde hair.

"You're too mean," he said.

She merely chuckled before she went back in. This time, she moaned. The vibrations bolted in his nerves, voice rumbling in his throat as he heaved. You can tell Historia was enjoying this. His musk attacked her senses vigorously as she slurped his heavy cock.

He gritted his teeth, one hand gripping her smooth locks while the other clutched the sink for sanity. She bobbed her head faster, lewd noises echoing across the tiled walls. Eren's breathing grew harsher by the second.

"Historia," he moaned lowly. "This feels- ugh..."

This encouraged her more as she reveled in the praise. She sucked harder, his hips buckling as he practically fucked her face. Historia grew hot. Her own hips involuntarily humping the air as she felt her undergarments go wet. Amidst their erotic 'activity', the storm only fell harder and ruthlessly outside.

"Jesus, I'm near," Eren exhaled out loud.

Historia could feel his cock pulsating in her mouth as it ached for much needed release, both hands holding his thighs like an anchor. She went impossibly faster, Eren struggling to breathe as his face scrunched up, his hold on her unyielding. Her eyes started to water but she didn't stop, her arousal couldn't care less. It only made her feel more desperate. One, two, and three pumps before-

Thunder struck the skies loudly, causing them to jump in surprise, Historia's teeth accidentally scraping his dick.

"Fuck!" He blurted out as he crouched down in pain. The sky merely growled, like it was mocking him. What a fucking cockblock.

"Ah! Eren, I'm so sorry," she said repeatedly, eyes crinkling in worry. She even kissed his member as if it would relive his pain.

"It's fine," he stuttered out, caressing her head in comfort. Moreover, he felt frustrated as all hell. His face wore a very dismayed expression. For the second time that day, he was denied of a damn good release. Fuck's sake.

Historia noticed his disappointment, standing up and kissing his cheek. "We'll continue this later, I promise."

With that, it was almost like all his problems went away. After all, they can do a whole lot more in bed. Eren grinned.

"It's a promise then." He kissed her sloppily, hands finding her ass before muttering, "I'll even return the favor."

Historia blushed heavily as he held her close, lithe hands clutching around his broad shoulders.

"Mom? Dad?"

The two paused instantly, their instinct driving them away from each other when they remembered they're actually in a locked bathroom. Only then did they also notice the power went out.

Historia spoke up first, "Yeah, I'll be right there!"

She cleaned herself up immediately. Eren picked the discarded towel up, pecking his wife's lips before she was escorted out the bathroom, the door once more locked behind her. Ymir stood like a lost puppy in the middle of the hallway. Historia approached her, clasping the child's hands in hers. They were trembling.

She asked her daughter calmly, "What's wrong?"

The storm decided to be a dick as thunder struck again. Ymir immediately latched onto her, cowering in her embrace. Historia thought carefully. She held Ymir's shaking shoulders, looking at her softly.

"Wanna sleep with us tonight?"

The girl nodded nimbly. Historia cradled and carried her up, entering their bedroom. A night with her parents can surely calm her daughter down. Though she was slightly guilty about something.

'Sorry, Eren. Maybe not tonight,' she thought while snickering.

The room was engulfed in absolute pitch black aside from the moon shyly peeking from the curtains, illuminating little to none of their surroundings. It made it a tad bit hard to walk. Reaching their destination, Ymir was laid under thick blankets upon the large bed, Historia laying beside her left and humming softly.

"Better?"

"Yeah..." Ymir felt exhaustion catch up to her again, eyelids finding it hard to stay open. "I woke up and everything was-" she yawned, "So dark..."

Historia kissed her head, stroking her daughter's hair softly as she replied, "Don't worry, your dad and I are just right here. He'll scare away anything just for you."

"Mm..." Ymir giggled softly, breathing deeper and deeper as she soon fell into slumber, her strained grip on her mom slowly weakening. She smiled fondly at her daughter. The cold weather enveloped the room, Historia budging the comforter further over the both of them. She began to doze off.

The door clicked shut, instantly pulling her from her drowsiness as she turned her head in its direction. She couldn't see very well, eyes still adjusting to the dark room while her vision was only supported by the moonlight.

"Eren?" Historia called out quietly.

The comforter rose briefly, the cold air tickling her exposed feet before she felt large hands traveling her legs upward, suddenly grasping her knees firmly and pushing them wide open. She gasped, the man exhaling warm huffs of air between her thighs. 

Now was definitely not the time for this.

"Eren, hey!" She whispered as to not disturb the sleeping presence beside them. He did not, in fact, listen. His hair tickled her inner thighs, licking them shamelessly and crawling further on top of her, resting both her legs over his shoulders. She held her whimpers back, aggressively tapping his head. But who was she kidding? This is Eren we're talking about.

Eren pulled her hips closer to his face, teeth pulling her panties aside as he lapped upon her folds. Historia wailed accidentally, causing Ymir to grumble in her sleep. Her head snapped, clicking her tongue. She couldn't take this any further.

Her feet kicked him away, immediately feeling guilty in doing so as Eren looked at her with a confused expression. She panted, sweat already forming on her temples.

"What's the matter?" He looked extremely apologetic. Maybe he became a bit forceful? These thoughts instantly invaded his mind.

Historia pointed her head in their daughter's direction as she mouthed, "Ymir's sleeping!"

"Huh?" He grew more confused before peering under the sheets, backing up as there was, indeed, a child resting peacefully right next to them. "Oh, shit. Sorry."

Eren laid beside his wife, sighing heavily. He was literally going in for it if he hadn't known Ymir was right there.

"I checked the fuses, by the way, and outside," he noted. "Looks like we aren't the only ones who had an outage." He was a bit worried that maybe they somehow forgot to pay their monthly bill. Historia was unnaturally quiet, laying still.

"Hey?"

"I'm sorry for kicking you," she admitted, reaching back to clasp his hand in hers. Eren embraced her from behind, kissing her neck lovingly as warmth consumed her body. He loved her scent a lot, or rather he just loved Historia a lot.

The two tried to sleep, but their prior intimacy and the way their bodies were pushed closely against each other made it extremely hard. Eren junior poking her thighs didn't exactly help their predicament either. He breathed so deeply that Historia ended up assuming he was already sleeping.

"Historia," he spoke up. "Quietly. Let's do it quietly.

Jesus Christ, this man just won't give up.

She retorted back, "Eren, you don't actually think she'll stay asleep while we're rocking the same bed she's lying on?"

Well, at least she wasn't completely denying it. He'll be honest, he would never fuck his wife next to his sleeping daughter, but his dick was telling him otherwise. It was throbbing hard and he needed to be relieved so badly. Historia's right here in front of him, but so was Ymir who's dreaming soundly about fuck knows what. He was cursing more often than before, he noticed. This was true torture.

He started, "Ymir asked me something the other day, when we were at the park."

A weird topic at the moment. Historia's suspicions were rising. What was he planning this time?

"Yeah, and?" She responded, looking back at him.

"Said she wanted a baby brother."

She immediately regretted asking.

Eren propelled his hips forward as he whispered, "Let's make another one, yeah?"

"Eren, can you be any more stubborn?!"

Well, it was worth the try.

"Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes." He couldn't sleep with a hard dick so he'll just take care of it himself in the bathroom. He backed off.

Historia didn't want to admit it but she felt neglected. He wasn't the only one who was suffering. She was growing antsy, her lower regions fidgeting in arousal. She glanced at Ymir who was facing away from them, snoring peacefully.

Eren hopped off the bed before he felt the hem of his shirt being tugged. He looked at her with a defeated gaze. Historia pouted in annoyance, his eyebrows raising slightly at the gesture. He didn't want to keep his hopes up.

"Change your mind?"

Her gaze averted. "You..."

She huffed.

Historia pulled him down by the neck and kissed him, catching him off-guard. She broke it off and whispered, "You're really leaving me here?"

Eren took a few seconds to recover. 

This woman...

He threw himself onto her and kissed her hotly, tongues exploring the other's mouth as they drowned in each other's tastes. The slap of their lips produced some wet noises before he pushed her back down.

Historia backed away for a second, hurriedly grabbing some pillows as she placed them parallel to Ymir, a feeble attempt in covering what was about to become a crime scene.

"Eren, grab that sheet." She pointed to their maroon ottoman while Eren was tying his own hair into a bun. He stared at it with a puzzling look.

"Is that even neces-"

"Eren!"

He immediately snatched the sheet if it meant they can finally make love under the moonlight. Or, in a more literal sense, fucking his wife crazy while being discreet at the same time. He pounced on her, catching her lips in a passionate trap. She whimpered, hooking her arms around his neck as they exchanged spit and saliva. Ymir grumbled lightly. They paused.

Eren, who was on top and automatically on lookout, eyed his daughter, looking for any indication she might be awake.

"Well?" Historia whispered quietly.

Ymir didn't budge.

"We're clear."

Eren flung the wide sheet over the two of them, covering their bodies completely.

The shadows formed by the droplets on the bedroom window painted shapes upon the dancing sheet. The rain fell continuously, the world outside unaware of the love-making ensuing in the dead of the night.

Historia's panties flew across the room, groaning as Eren inserted two fingers in at once. He thrusted his digits in and out all the while rubbing her clit. He leaned down and sucked on her breasts, biting lightly on one nipple before doing the same to the opposite. Knuckle deep, he spread his digits in the best ways, her fingers gripping the sheets as she quivered.

This felt so fucking good.

"Eren..." Swollen lips parted as she moaned his name, body stuttering in his touch as he became more assertive. He pulled his head back, strands of his hair escaping his tie as he watched her face contort in desperation and pleasure.

"Now," she uttered, hand reaching out to his cock. "Put it in, right now..."

No question.

Eren lined his rock-hard cock up her dripping entrance, sliding it against her wet cunt. Historia grew impatient as she wriggled her hips down before he slammed in, the hard thrust earning him a choked moan.

"Fucking finally," he sighed.

He started slowly, regardless, side-eyeing Ymir from beneath the covers. He turned his attention back to Historia. Her fair skin was red and pinkish, hair scattered across the pillows while some stuck to her sweaty face. Her eyebrows scrunched together, swollen lips agape as she panted helplessly. Jesus.

Eren leaned down, hovering over her small form as his voice became husky.

"You make it so hard to hold back."

"Hm?" Was the only thing she managed to say before he pounded into her hard. About to cry out, he kissed her deeply, swallowing her cries of pleasure. The bed creaked unceremoniously according to their rhythm.

Her arms spread across his broad back, nails scratching across the hard skin as he thrusted his cock inside her fully. Her wanton moans were held back with weak attempts as she tried her hardest to keep them in. She focused her gaze upon her husband.

Eren kept himself up, her head resting in between his arms. He breathed hard as sweat dripped down his face, traveling across his tight jaw as his abdomen flexed in rhythmic action. Her pussy twitched excitedly, leaning in and licking his neck.

The two stopped as soon as they heard some shuffling that's not coming from them. It took all of Eren to not continue ramming into his wife. He slowed his thrusting as he peeked out once more, Ymir's eyebrows scrunching in obvious discomfort. Historia took this as a chance to finally breathe.

"Eren," she heaved out, pushing him down as she shifted their positions. Her lithe body hovered over his large form, knees spread beside his waist as her back faced him. He laid down this time, trusting her to keep watch.

Historia's night gown swayed as she leaned forward slightly, spreading herself open with her fingers before going down on his cock. He gripped her thighs, squeezing it as she took it inch by inch then engulfing it whole. They both moaned.

"Oh fuck, yes..." Eren moved his hands to her hips as soon as she rocked against him. Their skin slapped against each other, the bed shaking and groaning. He encouraged her, his own hips going harder and faster.

Historia clamped her mouth shut as she rode him shamelessly, arms clutching his knees for much needed support. She bounced up and down, legs growing tired by the minute but she paid them no mind.

"Historia," he whispered. He pulled her arms back, leaning forward as he hauled her to him. He fucked her restlessly, her hands grasping his forearms as he clamped her mouth shut, inaudible sobbing emitting beneath his palms. He bit her neck, groaning as he went faster.

Eren leaned them both back, Historia's body arching dramatically as he plunged his cock in sharply. The sheet was practically tossed away as the two felt the coldness contrast the warmth of their damp bodies. He moaned harshly against gritted teeth, his palm still clamping her wife's mouth shut as she cried in pleasure, their bodies rocking against each other in synchronized rhythm.

"More-" She choked beneath his clammy palms. "Eren!"

"Like it, huh? Feels good?" He blurted out without thinking, his hand left her mouth as he squeezed her soft breasts. Historia panted open-mouthed, the sound and the uneasy creaking of the bed causing Ymir to turn in her sleep. She bit her lip. 

Eren licked the length of her neck up to her exposed jaw. Historia hooked an arm around his neck, the angle a tad bit difficult for a kiss but she went for it anyway. They breathed in each other's musk, drowning in reckless abandon as the bed rocked viciously.

It's a wonder how Ymir still managed to sleep like a log. Hell, she might even sleep through a damn earthquake at this point.

Eren felt Historia tighten around him, the hotness surrounding his dick made him see heaven as he tried to control his breathing. He hoisted her up and flipped their positions, her head shoved into the pillow as she muffled her screams upon it. Gripping her puny waist, he earned his momentum as he thrusted harder and faster, Historia meeting his cock as she rolled her hips back in sync.

"I'm," she gasped, "Near, so near!"

Eren felt her pussy tighten reflexively in unexpected intervals, clenching his dick in the most pleasurable ways. He slammed in rapidly until she cried out, the pillow barely silencing her howls, clutching it with unrelenting force as her body spasmed uncontrollably. After a whole day of bullshit, this was really rewarding. She breathed in and out as relief washed over her. But Eren was yet to finish. He pulled out and lifted her leg up, pushing in again as he did so in quick succession. Now he can see her completely.

Historia looked absolutely drained, eyelids threatening to shut yet she looked at him with the same intense gaze. Despite the overstimulation, she helped him finish by meeting his thrusts accordingly, Eren groaning louder as he let loose. He felt his dick twitch erratically, growling as he slammed in one last time, spilling inside her while she clung to him. Her tummy felt warm almost immediately. He leaned back, head hung freely as he relished the high of a good fucking release.

Pulling out, he kneeled beside her, Historia lazily plopping face-first into the bed, exhausted as all hell. He embraced her, kissing her neck to the curve of her back as she leaned close to him and kissed him sloppily. Even when they're done, he just couldn't get enough of her. 

The two heard a thud, pausing in their little session. 

They forgot about Ymir.

Eren whipped his head to the right side of their bed, the previously occupied spot now vacant. He only had a moment of confusion before he was struck deliberately by a pillow.

"Ymir!" Historia exclaimed.

"Get off of her!" Ymir lashed out, repeatedly hitting him albeit uselessly. Eren chose to move away for a second, thinking it's best to give them some space as she immediately latched onto her mother. Historia settled her down, stroking her daughter's head tenderly as the child grew suspicious of her own father. About to speak up, Ymir voiced her own concerns first.

"Dad was making you cry, wasn't he?" The child looked directly at her, pouting as she grew worried of her mom. Historia glanced at Eren who was holding his laughter, averting his gaze. 

Historia stared at her curiously. "What makes you think that?"

"He was all over you earlier, pushing you around-" Ymir enumerated as she recalled the appalling scene, the other two choking on their own spit, "And then you were crying..."

Historia waved Eren over, thinking of some sort of believable excuse. 

"You see," she started, smiling awkwardly at her. "He was only hugging me... intensely."

What a well-thought out excuse, way to go Historia. 

"That's a pretty forceful hug..." Ymir mumbled as she stuck close to her. She wasn't joking. All of a sudden, she woke up to grunting and growling beside her, pausing for a moment before slipping off the bed. The moment she heard her mom cry was when she planned her attack.

Eren decided to further worsen the situation, stalking over to his wife, imitating a daring predator about to attack its prey. He grabbed her, nuzzling against her while she resisted with futile attempts.

"Eren!"

Ymir stared horrified at the scene before her, "Dad, stop that!"

"Or else what?" The father-of-the-year responded with the most idiotic reply in this kind of situation because of course he did. He mocked her with a playful tone, "What'll you do?"

"Ah!" Ymir gasped, pointing at her mom's shoulder.

A bite mark displayed itself proudly upon her fair skin. Historia cursed silently whereas Eren looked anywhere but there, yelping as he felt fingers pinch his ear.

"Holy sh- Hey!"

"You," Historia glared at him as she whispered harshly, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What? You love it when I do tha-"

"I'm fine, Ymir," she insisted with an encouraging smile. But Eren didn't know when to stop. He bared his sharp teeth visibly over her neck, winking at his startled daughter.

Ymir charged towards them, apparently about to 'rescue' her mom when Eren spread his arms open, catching her in his embrace. "Got 'ya."

He chuckled, his wife joining in as they hugged her small form. Ymir grew flustered, glancing at her snickering mom. Her parents were so mean.

"He wasn't hurting you, was he?"

Eren looked a tad bit offended at the idea of ever laying a hand on Historia that way. Historia merely chuckled, "No, the opposite actually."

Ymir stared in confusion.

"It means he loves me very much, right Eren?"

Eren replied, "That's right. This-" He hugged them tighter. "-is how much I love both of you."

The lights went back. 

Ymir sighed happily within their embrace. The rain dampened to a mere drizzle, the moon now flaunting its bewitching beauty. She peeked out the window. The streets were shining from the downpour, illuminated by the stars above. She stared in awe.

Eren noticed her piqued interest. "Wanna go outside?"

The girl lit up, hopping off the bed instantly as if her fear of thunder vanished at that moment.

"It's a bit cold outside," Historia said as she stood, gathering the 'used' sheets. "Are you sure it's fine to go out now?"

"I'll go with her, don't worry. She's probably even wearing her favorite rain coat right now." He padded across the room, noticing a strange garment lying by the door. He picked it up. 

Oops. 

He was relieved Ymir didn't see this.

"Historia, you forgot this." 

She glanced at him. Eren was holding her panties by a finger, spinning it around blatantly. She blushed as she snatched it from him but now that she's standing, she felt some of his seed drip down her thighs, a grim reminder that he, in fact, finished inside. He held her close and groped her ass.

"I told you we'll give Ymir a baby sibling."

Historia went wild and shoved him out the room as he chuckled. She chose to direct her attention in cleaning up. His teasing never failed to agitate his wife.

Ymir trotted along the wet streets, watching moths pile up by the tall lamp posts. She played around shallow puddles before running off as Eren chased her. He caught her then, lifting her up on his shoulders. She stretched her hands out, catching nearly non-existent droplets of rain while her hood kept on falling over her face. 

"Ymir, look. Mommy's waving at you." He pointed towards their window, Historia leaning by the sill with a fond look. Ymir adjusted her hood and waved back, smiling brightly amidst the cold night. She rested her chin against her dad's head.

"Like the rain a bit better now?" 

The wind kissed her cheek softly as the tranquility of the night calmed her down. The peaceful ambiance gave her time to think. Despite the scary thunder and the sudden blackout, the moments she spent with her family made it all worth it.

"Yeah..."

The rain wasn't so bad after all, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
